


Ангел

by napolick



Category: French History RPF, Napoleonic Era RPF
Genre: AU, Angst, Church Sex, Dark, Historical, M/M, Mythological Creature, OOC, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Violence, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25503988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/napolick/pseuds/napolick
Summary: Демон гнался за властью, которой не смог получить в преисподней, на земле, и это ему удавалось, императоры и короли сдавались один за другим. Его боялись, им восхищались, Бонапарта боготворили.До тех пор, пока не загрохотали английские пушки.
Relationships: Napoléon I de France | Napoléon Bonaparte/Arthur Wellesley 1st Duke of Wellington
Kudos: 1





	Ангел

**Author's Note:**

> Изначально работа была опубликована на сайте Книга Фанфиков 5 августа 2018 года.
> 
> Логическое продолжение фанфика «Демон».

Наполеон редко проигрывал раньше и оттого, наверное, поражение, стоившее ему всей чести и гордости кажется таким ужасным. Бонапарт боролся до последнего, бил врагов, которых вдруг оказалось безмерно много, обрушал на них силы великой армии, пока вдруг не понял, что достиг пика, с которого так легко сорваться в пропасть.

Люди — не демоны, они устают, нуждаются в пище гораздо больше, нежели вечно молодые и сильные слуги Дьявола. А русские морозы оказались сильнее всякого Сатаны. Александр в полной мере отыгрался за Аустерлиц.

Но Ватерлоо — хуже.

Наполеон понимал тогда, что это последний шанс, что иного не дано, что если не будет победы — не будет смысла бесконечной жизни, не будет ничего. Демон гнался за властью, которой не смог получить в преисподней, на земле, и это ему удавалось, императоры и короли сдавались один за другим. Его боялись, им восхищались, Бонапарта боготворили.

До тех пор, пока не загрохотали английские пушки.

Шанс, выцарапанный из рук жестокой Судьбы, и без того выглядел жалко, а теперь… Бонапарту остается лишь смеяться над собственной неудачей: он проиграл англичанам и попал в плен.

_Проиграл._

Это слово наверняка запомнят лучше, чем все победы, чем всю огромную Французскую империю, которая теперь снова стала жалкой монархией в глубине Европы, о которой будут снисходительно и обидно шутить. А сам Наполеон навечно останется только ничтожным императришкой, «хранцузом», которого победили сначала русские варвары во главе с одноглазым лисом, а потом и проклятые хитрые англичане.

Его запирают в чертовой церкви.

Какая веселая шутка. Хриплый смех раскатывается по старому зданию; святой дух, пропитавший всю церковь, испуганно возносится к потолку. Безумная улыбка на мокром от слез лице наверняка смотрится странно. Наполеону больно и одновременно так весело. Шутки над самим собой еще никогда не казались такими смешными. «Ты проиграл, Леон, ты потерял все, что имел, остался без империи — своей излюбленной игрушки», — шепчет святой голос, сводя порождение Дьявола с ума. Почему он говорит голосом Александра?

Корсиканец не знает, что будет дальше, сколько часов, дней, недель он просидит в этом ужасном для нечисти месте. Бонапарт сжимается посреди просторного зала, зажмуривается и затыкает рукой рот, пытаясь сдержать рыдания. Плечи подрагивают от всхлипов, в голове фейерверком взрываются мысли-образы, мелькает вся псевдочеловеческая жизнь: от рождения и до этого дня, когда он такой же беззащитный, как и в самом начале.

Таким, сжавшимся на полу и воющим от душевной боли его и застает виновник торжества, победы над «корсиканским демоном».

— З-зач-чем т-ты явился, Ве-еллингт-тон? — судорожно глотая воздух, спрашивает поверженный демон, в его глазах на секунду вспыхивает от злости кроваво-алый.

Англичанин лишь наклоняет голову к плечу и подходит ближе.

О нет. Единственная мысль, пронзившая голову корсиканца, кажется, выбивает ему последние мозги. Ангел. Веллингтон — божий ангел. Белая тень — как глупо, наверное, звучит — на дверях в форме раскрытых крыльев, свет над головой — нимб. Бонапарт хохочет, смотря на англичанина сквозь слезы. Как весело!

Пощечина, обжегшая слева, останавливает зарождающуюся истерику.

— Не думал, что великий полководец будет реветь, словно трехлетний мальчишка, потерявшийся на рыночной площади, — холодно замечает Артур, рассматривая собственную ладонь.

А ведь он и правда… потерялся.

Почему вся жизнь Наполеона обернулась поражением в тот самый миг, когда так нужна была победа? Бонапарт не знает, он ничего не хочет знать, видеть и слышать. Особенно Веллингтона, выплевывающего правду, что в сто раз хуже святой воды. Пытаясь побороть дрожь, корсиканец сжимает зубы до скрипа, отползает подальше, но англичанин, хватанув его за воротник, надевает что-то на шею, бросает обратно на пол. Нечеловеческий крик для него лучшая награда за победу над демоном.

— Гадкие ангелы, так вот… Как вы используете свои побрякушки, — задыхается, рычит Наполеон, пытаясь сорвать с себя золотой ошейник, что обычно светится у крылатых над головой. Пальцы горят от святой силы, прожигающей кожу; Бонапарт с воем отдергивает руки от шеи, смотря на прожженные до белых костей пальцы. Пахнет горелым мясом, демон скалится, бездумно пялясь на медленно зарастающие раны.

— Не я гадкий. Ты, нечисть, — Улыбка на губах Веллингтона пропитана ядом, а голос принадлежит будто бы самому честному праведнику. — Гадкие порождения Люцифера, предатели, обманщики все до одного. Падшие, — Слышится презрение. — Что не нравилось вам среди нас?

— Двуличие и лицемерие, — незамедлительно выплевывает Бонапарт. Англичанина этот ответ не устраивает, он расправляет белоснежные крылья, раня глаза корсиканца. — Небесная братия ублюдков! — взвизгивает он, пряча лицо. Всем нутром чувствует, как противно улыбается Вэллингтон с вечным холодом во взгляде. Все ангелы такие. Холодные и мерзкие.

Но их объятия обжигают.

«Зачем, зачем, зачем», — рычит загнанным зверем, зажмуривается, лишь бы не видеть лица ангела, приподнявшего его над полом. Артур сжимает пальцы на светлом металле. «Я хочу», — слышится ответ, и Наполеон в испуге распахивает сиреневые глаза, хватается, словно утопающий, за руки врага, пытаясь немного подтянуться. Кожа на шее начинает шипеть от прижатого к ней нимба. Молодое, красивое лицо Наполеона совсем не красит болезненный оскал.

Время для них, вечных, тянется медленно, для одного это — любование поверженным врагом, для другого — пытка. Убить ни демона, ни ангела нельзя. Но — в светлых глазах Веллингтона вспыхивает блеск совсем не добродетели — бесконечные мучения…

— …В тысячу раз лучше быстрой гибели, — договаривает англичанин вслух ужасный приговор. Наполеон знает, что дальше будет хуже, но демонское тело практически неубиваемо, а значит, он выдержит.

Он _просуществует._

Поцелуй Веллингтона холоден и безвкусен, а демонская кровь неприятно горчит. Но ангелу этот вкус, кажется, даже нравится, он кусает губы Бонапарта, совсем не чувствуя его веса. Тихие выдохи наверняка оскверняют священное место, однако Господь наверняка забудет об этом — ведь демону больно, людям лучше.

Наполеон боится, взбрыкивает и закрывает руками глаза, словно маленький ребенок, испугавшийся кого-то невидимого ночью. Веллингтон, опустив его на пол, садится рядом на колени. Наслаждается. Длинные пальцы зарываются в темно-русые волосы, корсиканец сжимает челюсти, зная, что в любой момент эта ласка может обернуться болью. Ангелы не знают пощады, презирают предателей.

— Яви мне свой истинный облик, демон, — приказывает Артур, и его рука опасно сжимает волосы. Наполеон, пересиливая боль от близости англичанина, нимба на шее и нахождении в церкви, подчиняется. Красноватые кожаные крылья длиной не больше его рук складываются за спиной.

Он ведь так и не показал крылья Алексу.

Веллингтон что-то бросает Бонапарту, удовлетворившись, аккуратно обхватывает пальцами правый рог, гладит у основания. Наполеон бледнеет, и даже хвост его безжизненно валится на пол, сворачиваясь кольцом. Сила ангела огромна, опасна для демона. Нельзя двигаться, нельзя злить, иначе будет больно. Корсиканец встречается взглядом с безэмоциональными ледышками Артура, вжимаясь в пол. Англичанин вдруг ухмыляется, и демон понимает, что это конец.

Слышится хруст.

Бонапарт взвывает, выгибаясь и царапая пол когтями, дергается, но Артур, отбрасывая отломанный рог в сторону, прижимает его к себе, будто не желая слышать рыдания. Но страх в глазах побежденного так приятен, так сладко его ожидание боли. Вэллингтон просто не сдержался.

— Х-хватит, — шепчет Наполеон, чувствуя нежные поглаживания по спине в опасной близости от крыльев. Липкий страх подбирается все ближе вместе с рукой Вэллингтона. Крылья устало опускаются вниз, словно вторая пара рук.

Плевать на всё.

Ангел, на удивление, не отрывает их, лишь немного сжимает, поглаживает мягкую кожу. Это было бы приятно, если бы Бонапарт мог замечать хоть немного вокруг себя. Он не чувствует больше, только думает. «Как все могло обернуться этим? Почему?» — размышляет корсиканец, изредка слизывая горьковатую кровь цвета спелой вишни с губ. Артур отстраняет его от себя, разглядывает пару мгновений и, заметив алую каплю, вновь прижимается губами ко рту демона. Приятно. Только Веллингтону. Англичанин принимается раздевать корсиканца, который только один раз бросает на него полный смертельной тоски взгляд, а затем вновь уходит в себя. Со сломанным рогом разломился надвое, кажется, и он сам.

Ледяные пальцы не приносят никаких чувств, Веллингтон лишь изучает его, словно мертвую животинку. Без эмоций. Словно две марионетки, они подчиняются приказам невидимого кукловода. Александр ненавидел, пытался подчинить, и это было гораздо лучше. Александр чувствовал.

А Наполеон любит человеческие чувства. Любит Алекса.

Бонапарт не слышит тихого довольного рычания Артура, толкающегося внутрь. Движения нечеловеческие, заученные наизусть. В них нет любви, ненависти или чего-нибудь еще. Они пустые. Как и взгляд ангела. Это лишь удовлетворение потребностей их тел, бессмысленное, неразумное. Наполеон смотрит в потолок посеревшими глазами, в которых уже нет блеска, огня преисподней, что был раньше, до Ватерлоо.

После поражения нет ничего.


End file.
